Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Grows up!
by Ashlovesfanfiction
Summary: Lots of things have happened since "Lady sings the news". But when Cindy tells jimmy she's moving away...it takes effect on their relationship causing them to break up but jimmy realizes he made a terrible mistake. Can jimmy get her back? Were they meant to be? Also an enemy will rise to win the battle against jimmy once and for all!
1. Chapter 1

Jimmy's pov

Hi I'm Jimmy neutron and I'm a boy genius actually more like teen boy genius before you say anything else lemme tell you a bit about myself. I have an IQ of 210, Im 17, soon to be a senior in high school, I'm short for my age, and I have a big head which people tend to make fun of along with my size. But somehow I've managed to grow a little and my head looks more normal than it did before but the name still stuck. Being a genius isn't always easy as people think. Most people either make fun of you or pressure you to be better than who you are. That's what it's been like ever since I moved to retroville. I mean don't get me wrong I love it here but sometimes being a genius can have its downs, not everyone understands you, especially when you make an invention that goes wrong. My two best friends are Carl and Sheen they may not be as smart as me but they've been there since day 1 and I mean literally always there since they have "no lives" of their own and they've always been able to get me out of my messes. I don't have any brothers or sisters except for Brobot which a robot I created for a little brother but he was a pain so I sent him to live on the moon and I do have a dog named Goddard which I made myself so I don't get too lonely. My parents on the other hand can sometimes be either good or bad, I mean I love my parents but my dad...I wish he could loosen up on his obsession with ducks and my mom doesn't really understand me being a genius I mean she's smart too but she mostly doesn't like me inventing things unless I've done my chores first. Alright I guess maybe Einstein had to do chores first once in awhile. And I have to be in bed by 10:30 so I can get sleep but the only exceptions to stay up late are studying for a big test or working on school stuff, I'm only allowed to Stay up on weekends, sometimes I've stayed late on school days but somehow my mom can tell I've stayed up and trust me I paid for that pretty well. Sometimes she wishes I was a just a normal kid but I know deep down she's proud to have a genius for a son and she always gets excited when opportunities open up for me. Most people would think I should be in college because of how smart I am but I just wanna be as normal as possible. Ever since I've lived in retroville I just couldn't keep my eyes off her...Cindy Vortex she's smart and...well I guess pretty I do feel bad for taking her spot as smartest kid in class...wait what I am saying? Of course I don't! You can probably tell I compete with her a lot and that's just who I am I'm competitive, that's how us geniuses work. As you can see I feel confused about her sometimes I mean I like her but I don't want her to know that. But I've hit it off a couple of times with her I even got the courage to kiss her! And what's when I was 11! Not bad for a boy genius! We eventually became a couple shortly after the kiss...But...that one summer day..I was 14 she told me she was moving and I thought my world was turned upside down. I thought we could've worked out a long distance but for the first time in forever I was wrong.

Cindy's Pov

As I sat in my room I had to wonder...how jimmy was feeling? Wait what am I saying? When do I care what neutron thinks? Sorry about that lemme introduce myself I'm Cindy Vortex...before Nerdtron moved to retroville I was the smartest kid but then he took that away from me. I may not be as smart as him but I never let him know that. At least I used to live in retroville I moved away a couple years ago but I still visit every holiday and see him...the most smartest genius in the world Jimmy...Neut- wait! What? Do I still like him? I don't know Ive felt confused ever since I moved I've found some other guys but it's like...the void is empty...I just don't have a history with them you know? Me and Neutron go way back...from competing to actually kissing and we actually became a couple but that was awhile ago... when I was 14 I received news that would change my life forever...I was moving to Ohio because of my moms job and I didn't know how to tell jimmy but it was hard. I haven't seen him like in a couple of months. Last time I visited we talked..we didn't know what to do..he said he couldn't do long distance anymore because he thought it wasn't fair for us to miss out on other people...so he ended things with us so I guess you could say we're still friends but...the truth is I wanna be more then friends I miss him...but I can't let him know that.

Chapter 1

(Cindy had visited a couple months earlier and she and him have ended things between them)

Jimmy: ( in the lab, sad and tries to work on an invention but keeps looking at a picture of Cindy and him and starts to shed tears and that day when they broke up plays in his head)

(Flashback)

Cindy: Jimmy what's going on with you?

Jimmy: what'd you mean?

Cindy: you've been so distant I feel like you've been avoiding me since I've been here I'm only here for a few days you know! I'd appreciate it if something was bothering you you'd at least tell me

Jimmy: you're right something is bothering me I don't like this long distance I feel like we're just growing apart and feel like were friends rather than boyfriend and girlfriend I feel like I'm not into this and you don't sound like it either

Cindy: (shocked) Jimmy...what?

Jimmy: I'm confused Cindy...I feel like this relationship isn't as serious like it used to be

Cindy: what'd you expect? You've been busy a lot and haven't been talking to me a lot so now your complaining?! I can't even believe you right now! You always chose your schoolwork over me! And now you're saying this isn't serious!

Jimmy: Cindy! (Starts to shed tears) I know we've together for 6 years but I've never felt anything as hard as a relationship that's not being taken seriously...I think it's best we end things now because I think things will get worse overtime

Cindy: so you're breaking up with me?

Jimmy: I-I guess I am...I'm so sorry but that doesn't mean we can't be friends look...maybe things would've been easier if you still lived here

Cindy: you think I wanted to leave! You acted like it was my choice! I wanted to stay here with you but I couldn't! And now you're saying its my fault?!

Jimmy: I didn't say it was! Look I know you didn't want to! But i told you straight from the beginning that long distance wasn't gonna be easy

Cindy: don't you think I knew that! But I at least tried to see you as much as I could! Did you even visit me once?! No! Because you were too absorbed in your own little world! you took the time I could visit you for granted! But you know what? I guess that's ok because I'm never coming back here to see you again! (storms off)

Jimmy: Oh for the love of Einstein! Cindy! Will you stop doing that!

Cindy: stop what?!

Jimmy: throwing a tantrum! Just listen-

Cindy: (interrupts) I'm not your girlfriend anymore I don't have to listen to anything you have to say!

Jimmy: please Cindy just hear me out

Cindy: (stares at him) well I'm waiting

Jimmy: ...I really think this is for the best after all we haven't dated other people because we've been together for so long and a long distance just isn't working in fact most of the time it fails and I never want us to never talk to each other again...I know you're upset but trust me it's better off this way we just live too far away from each other

Cindy: (cries) Jimmy please don't do this

Jimmy: I'm sorry but it's already been done crying can't change what I feel (pauses) being long distance is just too impossible too work

Cindy: (crying) you know I had doubts too but I got over them because I cared about you... I can't believe you're just gonna throw away all we've been through out the window! I hope you're happy neutron! I never wanna see you again! (runs off crying and throws something at him and it was a necklace he had once given her)

Jimmy: (picks it up and holds it to his chest and tells himself) it was for the best...she'll talk to me again soon

(Flashback ends)

Jimmy: (thinks of that last thing he said to her and feels terrible about what he had said and looks at the necklace he gave her which he still kept and remembering that day he starts to cry)

Goddard: (whines)

Jimmy: (wipes away a tear) sorry boy I guess I'm just not into it today

Judy: Jimmy! Dinner!

Jimmy: I'm not hungry mom!

Judy: Jimmy Neutron you come up here this instant!

Jimmy: ( goes out of the lab and walks to the kitchen)

Judy: (notices Jimmy has been crying) Oh sweetie what's wrong?

Jimmy: (tries not to cry) nothing mom

Judy: oh honey I know you and Cindy liked each other but sweetie you're 17 there will always be other girls

Jimmy: but you don't understand Cindy and I have a history (starts shedding tears) I didn't want things to end between us I wanted us to work (angry) why'd Cindy have to move?! Why couldn't she have stayed!

Judy: Jimmy calm down...back then you didn't even like her and now look at you...honey she moved away 2 years ago there's nothing you can do about that...she lives all the way in Ohio it's not like you can just visit her everyday we live too far away

Jimmy: (gets an idea) visit... her..everyday...that's it! (jumps from the chair)

Judy: Jimmy where are you going?

Jimmy: to the lab! Thanks mom!

Judy: (confused) you're...welcome?

( In the lab Jimmy has called Carl and sheen to tell them what he's gonna do)

Sheen: wait...you're planning to do what?

Jimmy: I'm gonna build a transporter which can transport me to where ever I want...to see Cindy...

Carl: But...but Jimmy I thought you were over her

Sheen: yeah I thought you two ended things when you said a long distance relationship is "impossible to work"

Jimmy: well...I know I said that but...I just keep having this feeling inside of me that even science can't fix it

Sheen: and...how will Cindy feel about this? I thought she didn't want to see you again

Jimmy: Well I'm gonna tell her how I really feel she'll come through

Carl: Wow...seems like yesterday we didn't even like girls but look at us Jimmy's got Cindy and Sheen has Libby while I still have her...

Jimmy: Carl we've been through this! That's my mom!

Carl: Oh yeah...

Jimmy: Now I must get to building I know this'll work

Carl: Um...Jimmy? Don't you think you should talk about this with Cindy first?

Jimmy: Talk to her? How can I? She won't answer my calls listen I'm positive this'll work I am a genius after all but you have to promise not to tell anyone promise?

Carl & sheen: promise


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Cindy's doing her homework but can't shake the feeling that something's missing)

(The phone rings)

Cindy: hello?

Libby: hey girl!

Cindy: Libby! How are you?!

Libby: oh you know the usual how are you?

Cindy: I'm ok...I guess..I'm not really happy here I just don't seem to fit in

Libby: but it's been 2 years how could you still feel that?

Cindy: everyone here knows each other...I've been here for 2 years and I haven't made one decent friend I wish I could come home

Libby: Be happy you always get to come home for the holidays

Cindy: It's not the same...you're not here and Jimmy...

Libby: Jimmy? I thought you two broke up?

Cindy: Well...we did but I miss him..lots of guys here aren't like him...there's something missing

Libby: So what'd you saying Do you still love him?

Cindy: (pauses) I don't know...does he even miss me?

Libby: miss you? I'm not sure I'm just surprised he's still a genius and gets straight A's after you two ended things

Cindy: (disappointed) oh...so he's doing good?

Libby: I guess so I don't see him a lot since I've been with Sheen...Sheen says he's been acting weird lately but you know Neutron he's always been weird

Cindy: (starts to tear up) I gotta go

Libby: Are you ok?

Cindy: yes I'm fine I'll talk to you later Libs

Libby: alright bye

(Cindy slams the phone and throws herself on the bed and cries and looks at a picture of jimmy and her and shoves it in her desk)

Cindy: (still sobbing) Oh jimmy...I'm so sorry I wish I never said that to you

(Knock at her door)

Cindy: go away

Mom: can I come in?

Cindy: No leave me alone

(Mom comes in)

Mom: Cindy for goodness sakes stop crying! Jimmy was nothing but a show off good for nothing! Your school work is more important then your current love life! So stop with the tears and buck up! You're better than this!

Cindy: (angry) why don't you understand anything!

Mom: Cindy Vortex I don't appreciate that attitude of yours...

Cindy: I hate it here! I wanna go home!

Mom: Cindy...We can't do that...look I know these past few years have been hard on you and I know you're upset about Jimmy but heartbreak is part of life

Cindy: you don't understand at all!

Mom: Cindy! That's enough! I'm tired of this attitude! no phone for a week (Walks out)

Cindy: (shouts) fine! I don't have any friends anyway so no one would call me

(Mom stands out the door and hears her daughter crying but hesitates if she should say something but in the end walks away)

(Back to retroville)

(Mom appears on lab screen)

Judy: Jimmy it's late time for bed

Jimmy: But mom! I'm getting somewhere with my invention

Judy: I don't care young man you have school tomorrow

Jimmy: What's the point of being a genius if you can't stay up to work on an invention?

Judy: now jimmy...even famous scientists had to get some sleep and what's our rule?

Jimmy: I have to be in bed by 10:30 and the only exceptions are studying or working on a project or on the weekend (leaves the lab and goes up to his room and slumps on his bed) oh Goddard I want to finish this invention I just want to fix things with Cindy I really screwed up

(Judy and Hugh enter his room)

Hugh: Son um...your mother and I just wanna say if there's anything you ever wanna talk about were here for you

Judy: that's right were your parents it's what we're here for

Jimmy: I know and I'm sorry mom I didn't mean to be rude to you today

Judy: ( kisses him) things will get better sweetie I promise we love you

Jimmy: I love you too

Hugh: goodnight Jimbo (closes the door)

Jimmy: (smiles and laughs a little) oh yeah things will get better alright once my invention works..well goodnight Goddard (looks out the window) and goodnight Cindy I know you can't hear me or be here right now but I'm thinking about you we'll be together soon I promise

(Back in Ohio Cindy looks out her window)

Cindy: Goodnight Jimmy...even though I can't tell you in person...I love you

 **Hey everybody! Hope everyone is liking the fanfic so far! Jimmy neutron is my favvv so I always predicted this happened after all these years! Will Jimmy be successful with this invention? Find out and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Retroville)

(The alarm goes off for jimmy)

Jimmy: (moans and yawns) morning Goddard

Goddard: (barks)

(Jimmy uses his technology to get ready for school)

Judy: (reading a book about teens) oh Hugh I'm worried about Jimmy the book says...

Hugh: relax sugar booger he'll be fine he just needs to get his mind off things take interest in things like ducks

Judy: I don't think that kind of interest would work Hugh

(Jimmy comes downstairs)

Hugh: morning Jimbo

Jimmy: morning mom morning dad (yawns)

Judy: did you sleep ok honey? I know you're going through a lot

Jimmy: yes mom don't worry I'll be fine love you guys (leaves for school)

Hugh: see I told you

Judy: oh Hugh he could just be saying that because he's hiding his feelings that's what the book says

(In Ohio)

Mom: Cindy! Wake up! Time for school!

Cindy: (wakes up from a restless sleep from crying all night and lazily gets dressed)

Mom: Cindy! Come on!

(Cindy walks downstairs)

Mom: Cindy! What's up with you?! Oh forget it! I don't have time for this! Cindy stop acting like this! get to school now! I gotta get to work! (Runs out the door)

Cindy: (mumbles) love you too mom

(She walks to school and sees the other girls talking and staring at her and then walking away from her and she walks down the hall to class)

Stacey: oh my gosh look at her she's a complete mess

(Girls laugh)

Teacher: good morning class as you all know this is the last week of junior year and knowing next year will be your last year I know most of you will do well and well I have no doubt Cindy will do well

Diane: (mumbles) such a show off

Nicole: (whispers) what a loser

Stacey: she has like no friends

(Everyone laughs)

(Cindy tries to keep a brave face and stares out the window)

Cindy: (in her mind) I wish you were here jimmy

(Back in retroville)

Jimmy: (staring off into space)

Teacher: Jimmy neutron!

Jimmy: (shouts) yes?

Teacher: would you please explain to the class about Newtons 3 laws?

Jimmy: gladly The first law states that if the net force (the vector sum of all forces acting on an object) is zero, then the velocity of the object is constant. Velocity is a vector quantity which expresses both the object's speed and the direction of its motion; therefore, the statement that the object's velocity is constant is a statement that both its speed and the direction of its motion are constant.(As he explains he had a vision that cindys there) Cindy?!

Teacher: Jimmy...are you ok?

Jimmy: (blushes) oh...yes (continues to explain) The second law states that the net force on an object is equal to the rate of change (that is, the derivative) of its linear momentum p in an inertial reference frame.

The second law can also be stated in terms of an object's acceleration. y mass that is gained or lost by the system will cause a change in momentum that is not the result of an external force. A different equation is necessary for variable-mass systems Newton's second law requires modification if the effects of special relativity are to be taken into account, because at high speeds the approximation that momentum is the product of rest mass and velocity is not third law states that all forces between two objects exist in equal magnitude and opposite direction-

Teacher: ok ok jimmy I think we all get it now...class as you know senior year is coming up and I want you all to be prepared I know most of you have had a hard time with this year being a junior and all but starting next week you'll be able to look back and say this was nothing and furthermore...

(The bell rings ending the school day and sheen and Carl catch up with him)

Sheen: dude what's up with you?

Jimmy: what? I just know a lot about newtons 3 laws

Sheen: no not that! about screaming Cindy

Jimmy: oh sorry guys I was up all night thinking about my invention

Carl: um...Jimmy? Are you sure you still wanna do this?

Jimmy: of course I do! When has Jimmy neutron ever given up on something?

Libby: (walks up) what about on your long distance relationship?

Jimmy: well... I made a mistake

Libby: (mocks him) I thought Jimmy neutron never made mistakes but you know I talked to Cindy yesterday

Jimmy: Cindy?! Wha- what'd she say?

Libby: nothing that concerns you...goodness for someone who ended things you sure are nosy (grabs sheens arm) come on sheen

(Off the side)

Libby: sheen? What's up with him?

Sheen: he's trying to see- I mean nothing

(Libby looks suspicious)

Carl: are you sure you don't wanna call Cindy?

Jimmy:( walks away) sorry Carl gotta go! (Runs home to his lab and starts working on his invention again)

(In Ohio bell rings ending school day and Cindy walks out)

Stacey: hey Cindy wait up

Cindy: (stops but doesn't answer)

Diane: (laughs loud) so genius girl who's Jimmy? (Mocks her) Oh Jimmy I miss you! Jimmy don't leave me! (Everyone laughs) who's he supposed to be? Your imaginary boyfriend?

Nicole: (laughs harder) yeah only imaginary! who'd want to be your boyfriend (they walk away still laughing)

Stacey: see you tomorrow loner!

(Cindy tries to pretend things are ok as she goes to her locker when a boy approaches her)

Chris: hey are you ok?

Cindy: (sniffles) yeah I'm ok

Chris: I'm sorry about them Stacey can be a handful sometimes because she's just bored with her life

Cindy: you know Stacey?

Chris: (laughs) well of course she's my sister

Cindy:( laughs) wow that's too bad

Chris: (laughs) it's not easy but she is my sister so whatever she says don't take it personally

Cindy: well thank you (tries to walk away)

Chris: wait hold up what's your name? I'm Chris

Cindy: Cindy..Cindy Vortex

Chris: Vortex? oh your that Cindy! You're nothing like Stacey said at all!

Cindy: (tries walking away) if you're just gonna make fun of me then just leave me alone

Chris: no wait! I wasn't making fun of you, are you new?

Cindy: I've been new here for 2 years...as Stacey probably told you I don't have any friends

Chris: I don't know why...you're really nice

Cindy: well thank you (walks away)

Chris: so see you tomorrow?

Cindy: (manages a smile) sure

(Cindy walks home and her mothers busy as usual and she starts her homework and she calls Libby)

Libby: hey Cindy! What's up?

Cindy: I think I might've met someone

Libby: girl what's his name?

Cindy: Chris

Libby: (squeals) oooh he sounds cute!

Cindy: (ignores what she says) so what's happening in retroville?

Libby: neutrons up to something, from what sheen told me he's planning something

Cindy: (smiles a little) has he talked about me lately?

Libby: well he did say breaking up with was a mistake

Cindy: (smiles bigger) so you think he still likes me?

Libby: well I don't know Cindy..you know neutron he says a lot of things, come on you can do so much better what about Chris?

Cindy: I just thought of chris just as a friend

Libby: well I'll try to find out what Jimmy's up to I'll talk to you later

Cindy: bye Libs

(Hangs up)

(Cindy's mom comes in)

Mom: Cindy! I said no phone! Hand it over! (Takes the phone) have you even started your homework?

Cindy: yes!

Mom: (warns her) Attitude...

Cindy: sorry...mom..?

Mom: yes Cindy?

Cindy: mom do you-

(The phone rings and her mom answers and starts talking indicating its a work thing and walks away from her)

Mom: (mouths to Cindy) I'll talk to you later (shuts her door)

For everyone who who grew up watching the show, we never knew much about Cindy's parents so you will get to know more about them! And jimmy is still the same know it all we grew up o love! No he is not in Ap classes because he wants to be normal but who knows things can change. Poor Cindy, moving just isn't easy. Are you all team Chris or team jimmy?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Retroville)

(Jimmy is back in his lab working on his transporter and it's not going well)

Jimmy: no! It should be working! Goddard?

Goddard: (shows the missing amount of ions combined)

Jimmy: just my luck I run out of my molecules on this invention! (Uses some of his old inventions to find some molecules and then Carl and sheen come in)

Jimmy: Carl! Sheen! What'd you doing here!?

Carl: we always come here

Sheen: plus were here to help you listen...ever since you and Cindy ended things you haven't been the same I don't get why you just can't call Cindy and make up it seems more easier then going through all this trouble

Jimmy: don't you understand?! This transporter will help me see Cindy more! You'd understand if it was you and Libby!

Carl: Jim...maybe you should take a break...I think this is making you a little tense

Sheen: tense! More like crazy!

Jimmy: (cries) I'm sorry guys I really don't know what to do

Carl: first...just...call Cindy

Sheen: tell her you're sorry

Jimmy: (sniffles) what more would I even say? Besides she won't answer, last time I talked to her she said she didn't want to see me again

Carl: please jimmy just try...you never know..you could feel better (hands him the phone and jimmy dials the number)

(Ohio)

(The other phone rings)

Cindy: (looks at it and sees its jimmy and hesitates before answering) he-hello?

Jimmy: Cindy? Is that you?

Cindy: Yes...jimmy? Jimmy neutron?

Jimmy: (breaks down) yes it's me...oh Cindy! I'm so sorry

Cindy: (tears up) jimmy...

Jimmy: no! I shouldn't have ended things! I'm really sorry for not calling sooner I didn't think you wouldn't want to talk to me after what you said but I'm so sorry about what I said and how I left things

Cindy: of course I wanted to Jimmy I'm really sorry for saying that to you I was just upset with you...

Jimmy: I think it effected us both...is everything ok Cindy?

Cindy: pretty much the usual my mom expecting me to be perfect and still have no current friends here

Jimmy: I can't believe I did that...I left you all sad

Cindy: Jimmy it's ok...junior year is almost over and I'll be able to leave for college sooner or later and speaking of which why aren't you in college yet?

Jimmy: I wanna enjoy normal life as it goes but you're not here

Cindy: I know but I'll visit again soon

Jimmy: or...I can come to Ohio whenever I want

Cindy: what? What'd you talking about neutron?

Jimmy: I'm building a transporter

Cindy: a what?!

Jimmy: I'm building a transporter to...to see you

Cindy: but...why?

Jimmy: I need you Cindy..I wanna fix things with you...I realize you're the only one who I wanna be with...I want you to be there to support me when I win a noble prize someday

Cindy: Aww jimmy...

Jimmy: Cindy...

Cindy: yes jimmy?

Mom: Cindy vortex! What the heck do you think your doing?!

 **Yeah I forgot how short this chapter is! Yes the story is complete but uploading it is annoying when I have a joh that makes me work all day! Thank you all so much for the reviews! Jimmy Neitron forever!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cindy: mom...I...

Mom: I clearly said no phone who is it?

Cindy: Jimmy...

Mom: alright fine you can talk but don't stay on too long (walks out)

Cindy: sorry about that...what were you saying jimmy?

Jimmy: what? Oh? Umm...(decides not to say because it's not the right time) I was saying...Hmmm I can't remember

Cindy: so...what'd we do now?

Jimmy: well...I don't think we should do anything till I get the transporter up and running but I promise once I come see you I have a very important question to ask you

Cindy: (smiles) I can't wait

Jimmy: it won't be long and we're almost done with high school

Cindy: I know it's so exciting to finally almost graduate I wish I could graduate in retroville though

Jimmy: who knows? Maybe that wish'll come true

Mom: (walks in) Cindy! off the phone now...tell jimmy goodbye

Cindy: hey jimmy I gotta get off and I can't use the phone for a week but I'll talk to you soon

Jimmy: ok bye Cindy (hangs up)

Carl: well?

Jimmy: (stares off in lala land)

Sheen: Jimmy? Hello?

Jimmy: huh? Oh! Things are good with us

Sheen: so...your still building that transporter?

Jimmy: well of course!

Carl: When will it be done?

Jimmy: soon I hope

(Ohio) 

Mom: what'd jimmy want?

Cindy: um...idk but I think we're gonna be back together soon

Mom: now Cindy...I hope this isn't gonna distract you from your schoolwork...

Cindy: it won't! I promise

Mom: good now come downstairs dinners ready

(As they sit down Mom's cell phone rings and she answers it and gets up and leave the table with Cindy sitting there alone)

Cindy: (looks at the 2nd empty chair) I miss you dad...

(Retroville) 

(Jimmy works in the lab some more when his mom appears on the screen)

Judy: Jimmy come inside for dinner there's something here for you

Jimmy: (stops working) ok mom (walks in his house to the kitchen and hums a happy tune)

Judy: Jimmy

Jimmy: (in lala land again)

Judy: Jimmy? Hello?

Jimmy: (lost in his own thoughts)

Judy: James Issac Neutron! What's up with you?

Jimmy: what? oh sorry mom I'm...just happy i guess

Hugh: did you hear that honey? He's happy!

Judy: well that's great sweetie, what happened?

Jimmy: well I called Cindy and I guess you could say I worked things out

Hugh: I'm not sure what that's about but wonderful you're happy Jimbo

Jimmy: so mom what came?

Judy: oh right what I meant to say was that a letter came for you (hands him a letter)

Jimmy: (opens it) oh...another letter from a science research college...and a full scholarship too...

Judy: well what's wrong? I thought that's supposed to be good news

Jimmy: it is! I mean...these are all great opportunities but I just wanna finish high school first you know?

Judy: I know honey why don't you eat? I know you've had a long day

(They all eat together)

Hugh: well there's another duck convention in town would you like to come with us Jimbo?

Jimmy: what? Oh no thanks dad I think I should do some more extra credit projects and decide which science college I wanna go to

Judy: oh Jimmy it seems like only yesterday you were just born and playing with your first chemistry set and you're almost going to college...makes me wonder if we should've had another kid

(The 3 of them pause and look at each other and laugh and jimmy goes upstairs to do some homework)

(Knock at the door)

Jimmy: come in

(His parents come in)

Hugh: just coming in to say goodnight Jimbo

Judy: and that we're proud of you not everyone your age gets letters and scholarships everyday from colleges early it's a real great opportunity for you

Jimmy: I know...but I'm don't feel ready yet I mean I'm genuinely ready but not emotionally I wanna finish high school...like a normal kid...

Judy: oh sweetie I know being a genius can be difficult sometimes but sometimes you have to do what's right for yourself...if you wanna finish high school or start college now we'll support you either way

Jimmy: thanks guys

Hugh: but wow you're almost a senior in high school...(teases) how are those grades coming?

Jimmy: oh you know straight A's as usual

(They all laugh)

Judy: well goodnight jimmy see you in the morning we love you

Jimmy: love you too (finishes his homework, studies the stars (for fun), and reads about the colleges he's been asked to) it's so hard to decide Goddard you don't get an opportunity like this everyday

Goddard: (rubs against him)

Jimmy: thanks boy (yawns) well goodnight Goddard (looks out the window) and goodnight Cindy I can't wait to see you for real

(Ohio) 

Cindy: (closes her school book and hears her mom still on the phone and looks at her family picture and throws it at the ground she feels lonely)

Mom: (in the other room) you want what? No! I don't think so! Cindy isn't seeing you! I divorced you for a reason! You broke our family up! Me? Don't even bring this on me? (Hangs up and walks in cindys room)

Mom: Cindy...

Cindy: (pulls the covers over her)

Mom: oh honey I'm sorry I don't mean to ignore you but I'm really busy with work

Cindy: why can't I see dad?

Mom: things are complicated right now

Cindy: you always say that

Mom: I know I do but there's nothing I can do right now but come on look at the bright side you're almost done with junior year! Now get some sleep (walks out)

Cindy: (looks out the window) goodnight Jimmy I know I'll see you soon


End file.
